


All I Need Is You

by authordrawingmusic



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Days, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecurity, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Whizzer has a not so good day.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 59





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> There was this post in tumblr asking for insecure Whizzer fics and I felt called to write one. Maybe I'll write more. We'll have to see.

This was not happening. Not today, come on! What was going on with him today? Whizzer stood in front of his bathroom mirror trying and failing spectacularly at styling his hair. Some days his hair may not play along and a few strands would hand into his face. That, however, actually looked good. Marvin said it looked charming on him. Whizzer smiled at the thought, before remembering his source of distress.  
He'd had one hell of a morning already. Whizzer had been out drinking the night before. With Whizzer barely even awake Marvin had already started bitching about him coming home too late for his liking.  
So what, if he stayed out, he'd asked him. Marvin of course, told Whizzer that he didn't have to let Whizzer stay with him, after which Whizzer decided to ignore Marvin and go back to sleep.

The one thing Whizzer hadn't considered, though was that he'd wake up alone because Marvin had to go to work. Whizzer didn't like waking up alone in Marvin's bed. It made him feel lost in ways he couldn't describe. Like the ground was giving way and there was this hole opening up beneath him. A hole that swallowed everything, him along with it.  
The time when he'd woken up alone in a bed that was equally theirs was when Marvin had made him move into Marvin's guest bedroom. It had been those secretive months when Marvin had still pretended that Whizzer was a colleague in need of a place to stay.

Marvin would only stay in that room with him whenever his wife and Jason were gone somewhere. Otherwise, he'd leave as quickly as possible, leaving Whizzer alone with his thoughts. That was over now. And it wouldn't happen again, Whizzer reminded himself.  
After having mostly shaken off these sticky, grimy negative thoughts, he had gone to take a shower and that helped as it usually did. He felt more like himself again.  
Now, regarding his current problem. His hair was doing anything but playing along with his usual way of styling it. It annoyed him to no end. Whizzer stared down his reflection, frustrated with his hair.  
Scrutinizing his hair, his gaze wandered to his hairline. He pushed his hair out of his face to examine it. Was his hairline receding? He was barely thirty, so it wasn't likely. But his hairline did seem different. He let his hair fall back into his face.

  
Now he met his gaze in the mirror. His wrinkles had gotten worse. His eyebags had become more noticable. He'd have to do something about that.  
Deciding to focus on his hair again, he grabbed his comb and hair gel again. After another fifteen minutes of attempting to fix what couldn't be fixed, he went to the kitchen to find a thermos placed on the kitchen counter.  
A post-it note was attached to it, which read "Enjoy your coffee, pretty boy".  
Whizzer felt a smile creep onto his face as he looked at the scratchy handwriting. He grabbed a cup, poured some of the coffe into said cup and took a sip.

Marvin was a terrible cook, but somehow he'd acquired the knowledge of how to make really good coffee. He hadn't believed in Marvin's coffee making skills at first. Marvin had told Whizzer over his terrible attempt at making a dinner for two.  
It had seemed like a fair assumption that Marvin was just not very useful in the kitchen in general. But oh, how wrong Whizzer had been. And of course Marvin hadn't let him live that terribly misguided judgement about his coffee skills down. He probably wouldn't as long as Whizzer lived and breathed. 

  
Whizzer finally got dressed. He had to open his photography studio some time today if he wanted to avoid his business going broke. He had a fairly small number of mostly pleasant clients.  
Except for this mother of triplets, who wanted to capture all three of her angels looking happy, despite the fact that they kept pinching eachother and making one another cry for whatever reason. Adding to the fun, they all looked vaguely past the camera, making Whizzer wonder if his hair was in absolute disarray.  
Once the session was over, Whizzer grabbed a pocket mirror and checked his hair. It hadn't catastrophically gotten worse. Yet.

During one of his breaks in between appointments he sat down to unenthusiastically flip through a cook book. Now that Whizzer didn't have to share Marvin with his wife anymore, things like cooking had seemingly become his responsibility.  
At least he knew that if he didn't make dinner, he wouldn't hear the end of it for that night, if not the following morning. He'd have to have something figured out by tonight.  
But then again, why couldn't things be different? He'd talk to Marv about it tonight. For now, he did have to figure something, anything really, which would allow him to have a relaxing night. 

  
After deciding to quickly throw together a plate of linguine with tomato sauce, Whizzer got back to work and got through the bulk of his last appointments fairly easily. The only thing that bugged him was that he felt everyone's eyes resting on his hair.  
Now his work day was over and Whizzer was, quite frankly, exhausted. At least he'd picked a low effort to make. That led him down a depressing train of thought of a reality where maybe Marvin would get off his ass and cook himself once in a while.  
Whizzer would rather eat soggy pasta and burnt steak than to have to cook dinner himself. But it was exactly that, a reality he wasn't a part of.

Whizzer got home and crashed onto the couch. After a minute of relaxing, he looked at the clock to see it was 5 pm. It would take Marvin half an hour to get home. Reluctantly, Whizzer hoisted himself up and walked over to the kitchen.  
"I'm home", Marvin announced himself.  
Whizzer grit his teeth at the knowledge that Marvin was leaving his shit lying around all over the place in the assumption that Whizzer would play house wife and pick it all up.  
"How are you?", Marvin asked before he placed a kiss on Whizzer's cheek. Whizzer heard the fridge open and bottles clinking as Marvin took out what he could only assume to be a bottle of beer. 

  
"I'm fine", he said, not going into further detail. Because he was fine. "How was your day?""Oh, nothing big. It's pretty slow right now, but you never know how long that's going to last", Marvin replied.  
"What's for dinner?", he asked after a minute of silence. Whizzer knew what he actually meant.  
"Linguine with tomato sauce", Whizzer replied with a slightly strained smile.  
They sat down to eat dinner. Marvin had his beer while Whizzer had some of his favorite red wine. Marvin smiled at him.  
"Can I just tell you how handsome you look?", Marvin said.  
Whizzer hadn't realized how much tension had built up in his body until Marvin said this. His shoulders felt just the slightest bit less sore.  
"Don't you tell me that every day?", Whizzer retorted with a smirk.  
"Well, you are. And you look cute with your hair like that", Marvin replied. His hair. He had forgotten about how messed up his hair was.  
"It is not", Whizzer replied with an eyeroll.  
"Oh, I can assure you, it is", Marvin said, effectively ending their discussion, which wasn't really one.

After dinner they sat down to listen to some vinyls together. Whizzer put on his favorite, knowing Marvin also liked it.  
"So you had a nice and relaxing day being boring, I assume", Whizzer continued their conversation from before as he was busy fiddling with the record player.  
"And you had a nice day being a big mouthed pretty boy, if I'm not mistaken", Marvin replied.  
"Because that's so much better than being a cookie cutter breeder", Whizzer retorted with a smirk.  
"Oh yeah?", Marvin asked, sounding like he was getting riled up. In the best way.

  
He suddenly felt Marvin's arms snake around his waist as he hugged Whizzer from behind and kissed him on the neck.  
"Got lonely at work, Marvie?", Whizzer asked in a playfully patronizing tone.  
"Oh, shut your pretty mouth", Marvin whispered into Whizzer's ear in a way, that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  
"Why don't you make me", Whizzer whispered back. In place of a reply Marvin turned Whizzer around, pinning him against the shelf and kissed him deeply.

An hour or two later, Whizzer was lying awake in Marvin's arms. He felt the other man's warm, comforting touch and somehow everything felt okay for the first time that day. Whizzer didn't know if this was a good idea. He didn't know how long he could keep Marvin's charade up. But as long as there were enough nights that made him feel this way, he kind of felt that all of the trouble was worth it. Somehow.


End file.
